nial and friends adventures in hoenn redux
by dovakhin95
Summary: this is a redux of my original story that was terrible i have to admit it but now im a lot better at english and it should be better this time
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The first morning**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" shrilled the alarm clock waking me from my relaxed slumber.

I rose slowly and sat up in my bed stretching my arms and yawning

"Nial get up you lazy shit, breakfast is ready !" Screamed a voice from downstairs

"Ok mom, i'll be there in 5 minutes !" I replied drearily still rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

I got out of bed and opened the curtains shieldeding my eyes until they adjusted to the harsh light. I looked out of the window and saw a flock of Taillow flitting through the sky hungrily chasing after a masquerain who was having trouble flying with one of its wings damaged. Apart from the commotion in the sky Littleroot town was as silent as a cemetery.

I walked to the bathroom to find that it was in use by my little sister. Primula was in their

"Prim are you nearly finished in there, I need to piss," I moaned standing outside the bathroom door.

"I won't be a minute," replied a shrill high pitched voice and the sound of the toilet flushing gushed through the door prim walked out and said "There, its all yours," while walking down the landing.

I went in the bathroom and washed my face, taking my time and reflecting on how my life was going to change today. Yes thats right, today is the day I finally get my first pokemon...

"Nial, I thought you said you'd be 5 minutes? If you don't hurry Prim's gonna eat all of the pancakes" came another shout from down the stairs. Pancakes for breakfast! I took the plug out of the sink dried my face and ran down the stairs quicker than I usually do, almost crashing into the front door and collapsing in a heap on the floor. "Hahaha he's up," giggled Prim as I picked myself up from off of the floor and walked into the living room.

"Happy birthday Nial," sighed my mother trying her best not to laugh. "Thanks mom," I replied rubbing the elbow I had hit during the fall.

"Wow 16 already! It seems like only yesterday that you took your first steps" said my mom, giving me a plate with a stack of pancakes on top. "The syrup Is in the cupboard," said my mom

"Thanks mom" I replied putting my pancakes down and opening the cupboard. An oddly shaped present dropped out of the cupboard and into my arms I looked at the top of it. On top of the present was an envelope which had "To Nial," printed in neat handwriting on thetop. I pulled the envelope off of the present and ripped it open. I found a card inside with a picture of a Sceptile, a Blaziken and a Swampert on the front wearing party hats. When I opened the card it said

"To Nial happy birthday, lots of love from Prim :) ps. Enjoy the present ,"

After I had finished with the card I said thanks to Prim and turned my attention to the present wrapped in paper covered in the various kinds of pokeballs. I ripped the paper open and a red messenger bag with a black strap fell out of the mess of paper and tape that was being teared above it. I remembered the bag it was the one I had been admiring in the shop a month ago when I had to pick up some food for the pet Raticate my dad has. Prim had tagged along and helped me choose its favorite. I went back to the dining room and gave prim a huge hug "Thanks Prim, you're the best,"

"You're welcome" she replied "But you haven't seen the full present yet".

I looked at her confused, wondering what the rest of the present was, and where it could be.

"Open the bag dumbass," sighed Prim, rolling her eyes at me. I did so and inside of the bag was 3000 pokedollars, a red plaid shirt combo and pair of grey camo jeans along with some red sneakers and a red fedora. I was in awe. This must have cost her a fortune.

"The clothes are imported from Kalos," exclaimed my little sister a great big smile spreading from ear to ear.

"How did you afford this, these must have cost a fortune," I replied

"I've been helping at the gym in Petalburg to save up. Its not everyday you turn 16, is it?"

exclaimed Primula.

"Thanks Prim, this is great!" I exclaimed. It wasn't often that i got on with my little sister, but right now i appreciated her a lot.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready soon Nial?" sighed my mom.

"Yeah, just let me finish my pancakes," i replied, picking up the plate of delicious pancakes. They had gotten cold but they were still delicious!

After i had finished wolfing down the pancakes, i ran up the stairs and jumped and into the shower, had a quick wash and brushed my teeth. When i was clean, i put on the amazing new clothes Prim had bought me and admired myself in the mirror. I wasn't sure about the fedora, but it was better than having to style my hair. I slowly walked down the stairs, knowing that this would be the last time i would for a while. I was gonna go on an adventure. Today was the day i finally got a Pokemon…

**Thanks for reading the redux of my story guys! Like, comment and subscri- wait… this isn't youtube. Oh and thanks to my friend shinykyurem who helped me with punctuation and shit, you should check out his story :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- One little lizard, one big day**

I opened the door and stepped out of the house into a pleasant gentle breeze. The smell of rain was in the air and there were clouds overhead. It was going to rain later. But not even that could put a damper on my mood. I started the short trek to the professors lab, admiring how comfortable the new sneakers were. Prim definitely had good taste and i was glad for that. On the way to the lab i saw my moms raticate hiding in the bush outside of my house. I kept my distance, as the giant rat hated me and would regularly attack me. I would have no way to defend myself. Well that would change today. As i walked i started to wonder which Pokemon i would choose. Torchic was cute and when it turned into Blaziken it would have incredible attack and speed, if the one at the lab had speed boost then it would be overpowered. Mudkip was weird but cool, and when it finally evolved into Swampert it would also have high attack and decent but not least, there was Treecko. It was cool and fast, especially when it evolved into Sceptile. It would be a blur, with high special attack to boot. Well i couldn't decide there and then, so i looked at the surroundings as i walked. The swarm of Taillow had caught the Masquerain and were devouring the poor creatures remains. I felt sorry for the Masquerain but i also understood that the Taillow had to eat. natures, nature it was survival of the fittest, growlithe eat growlithe as they say. i whistled a little tune through the gap in my teeth and the taillow all turned their heads and returned the tune back to me i had discovered that they would do this when i first moved to hoenn ad was bored on a sunday afternoon sitting in the garden and i had enjoyed it ever since. i waved to mrs heath my old teacher at the trainer school as she made her way into work for another day she smiled and waved back while hurrying along a now very old torkoal that she owned and would allow to sit in the class with the pupils called shelldon.

i walked for 5 more minutes before the lab came into view and as i could see it i started to jog, feeling excited that i was finally going to get my first pokemon my friends back in kanto where i came from all started 2 years ago and now had a major head start on me and i needed to catch up.i was going to get my pokemon the week i moved in but since there was a large number of child deaths they made the legal trainer age 16 witch at the time pissed me off but it made sense.

the lab was a large grey building and it had big windows on either side of the automatic door towards the back it was completely fenced off with a woodland area no doubt a habitat for the professor to look after various pokemon sent to him by trainers over the years.

i walked into the lab into a large room with white walls and various doors leading to different locations there was a woman on reception with long brunette hair and a business suit on. the woman on reception smiled at me and said "hello love, can i help you"

"errm yeah sure i was meant to come here to collect my pokemon and register to be a trainer" i replied awkwardly.

"ahh yes first day training pokemon is it? i remember my journey like it was yesterday,"

"err yeah," still awkward, i've never been able to speak to new people.

"well just fill out these forms and after you've finished we can let you in to see the professor okay love" she replies producing a clipboard from under her desk and handing it to me along with a pen. i take a seat in the reception and sink into the cold leather remarkably comfortable chair and start working on the questions.

**Name?**

i scribble nial wheatley onto the line underneath

**Date of birth?**

09/05/1998

i scribble on through the pages of questions quickly in my usual messy handwriting and when i'm finished i hand it back to the receptionist who has started filing her nails she smiles at me and picks up the phone and punches in a few numbers.

"professor we've got nial waiting for you in reception he's filled out his forms and by the looks of it he's ready to go okay thankyou see you in a minute," chirps the receptionist putting the phone down and looking at my forms.

"oh so you're kantonese are you i thought you sounded a bit weird" chirped the receptionist trying to break the awkward silence that had occurred

"yeah, we moved here about 4 years ago" i replied also not wanting to be stuck in awkward silence

"they still letting 10 year olds become trainers over there." she questioned smiling all of the time

"errm yeah last time i checked," i replied as awkward as ever

"its just barbaric, don't ya think letting little kids like that wonder of onto almost certain death like that if i had my own way the law would be for trainers to be 21 before they could choose to go on their journey," complains the receptionist genuine concern in her voice

"well there would probably be riots if the ages were raised much higher and i arrived just as the law in hoenn was changed which means i've already been waiting for 4 years and if i had to wait any longer i wouldn't be happy myself" i shouted, pissed off that she wants to take the privilege away from people for such a long time.

she looks kind of sad and i realise that i may have been a bit harsh to her she go's back to reviewing my forms.

"sorry if what i said upset you its just that iv'e wanted a pokemon for so long now, 6 years i had to wait" i muttered looking at my feet

the receptionist looked up at me and smiled "it's alright kid, oh and by the way happy birthday" replied the receptionist with a new found vigor in her voice.

we chatted for five minutes before the door next to reception opened and a big man walked through with messy black hair and matching beard he also had a white lab coat on over the top of a navy blue jumper and a pair of brown chinos. "ahh you must be nial i'm professor birch" boomed the man sticking his hand out for me to shake. i grabbed his hand and said

"errm yeah, hello".

"why so nervous kid i'm not gonna bite ya" chuckled professor birch letting go of my hand and leading me through a door.

he led me down a large corridor smiling and greeting his employees in the lab as he walked. "so kid would you like the tour or not" asked the professor stopping in the corridor looking at me.

"err yeah sure" i replied looking at the various paintings that are on the wall there was one with his daughter and a trainer wearing a white beanie hat i recognized as brendan battling with the rayquaza on top of the sky pillar with May using a blaziken and Brendan using his swampert.

the professor noticed what i was looking at and smiled "i see that you like my daughters painting of her and her fiances adventures" he laughed

"wait may painted that," i asked genuinely surprised

"yeah, she has a lot of spare time after they helped save hoenn and the rest of the known world" replied the professor

"err yeah i s'pose she does" i replied awkwardly like i knew his daughter when i really didn't id met her once when we first moved here and my mom told me to go and introduce myself to the neighbours.

"well anyway on with the tour," boomed the professor chuckling to himself over who knows what

the professor led me through the labs telling me about all of the various rooms that we'd passed by until we eventually reached a room labelled new trainers. the professor led me into the room. there were no windows and various chairs scattered around the room in a semicircle around a large screen and a big desk to the right of the screen. inside the room there were a few people sat on the chairs all of them about my age, there was a girl sat far to the right with red long hair wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie she had very pale skin that was dotted with freckles on her cheeks she smiled as i walked in and gestured for me to sit next to her. i walked over taking a seat.

"hi im daisy," chirped the girl happily.

"hello im nial" i replied back to her.

"you gettin' your first pokemon today as well?" daisy chirped again

"errm yeah i am" i replied looking around the room at the other people who were glaring at me both of them looked almost identical with blond hair and blue eyes and short hair apart from a scar underneath one of their eyes the two boys were indistinguishable from each over.

"cool," daisy replied

their glares were making me feel uncomfortable so i asked daisy what their problem was

"those 2 are just a bit grumpy because you were late,"

"late i arrived at the lab half an hour before i was told to" i replied in shock

"were you told half past 9 like the rest of us?" she questioned

"yeah" i replied

"well it is now 10 40," replied daisy

"no its not" i replied checking my watch which displayed 9:40

"yes it is," shouted one of the twins in a nasally voice that made me want to punch him in the face. i looked at my watch again paying close attention this time i noticed a little 'kan' symbol in the top i face palmed and realized that it was set to kanto time for some reason. i apologized to everyone changing my watch back to hoenn time.

"ok everyone i'm going to show you a quick video about each of the pokemon you may be able to recieve here today and then we'll sort out pokedexs and trainer cards and finally you should be able to choose your pokemon." boomed the professor managing to silence us all. He clicked the screen once and it blurred into a video.

first it showed a picture of a little green gecko which i recognized as a treecko.

"treecko the wood gecko pokemon these pokemon are quite fast and are usually very proud of themselves they are of grass typing and show a liking to humid climates especially rainforests their diets consist of small bugs and berries but can eat most human foods as well, they evolve into grovyle and then sceptile" it then went on to show various scenes of treecko and its evolutions battling. the screen next switched to a picture of a little mud skipper

"mudkip the mud fish pokemon these pokemon are incredibly strong they can break giant boulders bigger than them and they are usually very docile and are of a water typing they like eating smaller fish and water plants but like treecko can eat most human foods they prefer swampy environments with high humidity and evolve into marshtomp and swampert," it then like the video prior to this one showed scenes of mudkip and its evolutions battling.

This process repeated a third time for torchic this time listing that it was the chick pokemon and that it liked arid climates especially deserts and grasslands and then explained that it evolves into combusken and then blaziken showing scenes of the 3 battling. the professor stood up in front of us and boomed "ok then, does anybody have any questions" the room went silent and nobody moved none of us wanting to break the silence.

"i'll take that as a no then," chuckled the professor only adding to the awkwardness

"so we'll go in order left to right for this next so chuckle brothers what colour pokedex's do you want," boomed the professors

the twins both looked angry "that's not our names professor," they snapped back at him just causing him to laugh more.

"sorry im terrible with names and ive got nicknames for all of ya" replied the professor

"ok, ill have black," replied twin number one

"and ill have white," replied twin number two

the professor noted this down on his notepad speaking to himself "paul and barry chuckle want black and white dex's, do you want matching trainer cards as well?" looking back up at them the nicknames only causing them to turn redder

"errm yeah sure" they replied in unison.

the professor turned to me next "ok lanky colours do you want?" boomed the professor

"what colours are there" i asked glad that my nickname wasn't as bad as the professor tapped his screen again and various small laptop like devices were on the screen and the professor listed them off in order. "red, green, blue, yellow, gold, silver, crystal, ruby, sapphire, emerald, diamond, pearl, platinum, black and white,"

"errm i think i'll take ruby thanks" i replied after careful consideration.

"lanky wants ruby, red trainer card as well?" questioned the professor noting it down on his notepad again.

"and last but not least freckles which colours do you want?" questioned the professor.

"i'll have sapphire please" replied daisy almost exactly as the professor finished speaking

"with a blue trainer card please,"

the professor wrote it down and left the room telling us all to wait here

"hey lanky" chuckled daisy

"sup freckles" i replied jokingly giggling along with her, the twins both sighed frustratedly already sore from the memory of their nicknames.

"what are your names anyway" i shouted across the room towards the twins

"i'm jacob" said the twin without the scar.

"and i'm justin" said the one with the scar.

"nice to meet ya' i'm nial" i replied back

"yeah, ditto" they replied in unison both of them not really sounding very enthusiastic.

we all started chatting to each over about pokemon and other stuff it actually turned out that the twins were from kalos and the only hoenn national in the room at the time was daisy, after about 5 minutes of chatting the professor stuck his head through the door told us to grab our things and follow him he led us through the lab to a room labelled 'nursery'.

"ok then everyone you now get to choose your pokemon," boomed the professor causing everyones faces to light up.

"since you were last picking dex's and its meant to be ladies first freckles you're up" said the professor pushing a button on the wall causing another wall to rise up revealing 3 separate tanks with five of each pokemon from the video within all of them with themed to match the pokemons habitat.

"can i have that purple mudkip in the back please" asked daisy giving the professor puppy eyes.

"sure" the professor said picking up the oddly coloured mudkip and placing it in her arms along with a pokeball.

wait purple mudkip, she got a fucking shiny and she wasn't even surprised?

"nial what are you looking at?" she asked looking kind of confused

"thats a shiny, you do realise how rare they are?" i replied

"no should i," she replied still looking confused

"errm yeah theres a 1 in 8192" i replied shocked at her not knowing this

"oh cool i just chose it 'cause it was weird" she replied

"wow you really know your stuff don't you?" the professor chuckled

"errm yeah i enjoyed biology in school and i needed to do something with the extra 6 years of education that was forced on us," i replied to the professor

"when we're done here wait behind after everybody else i wanna have a chat," the professor said

"ok then" i replied

"ok then paul and barry up next" boomed the professor

"ill have that strong looking torchic in the back" said jacob

"and ill have that treecko with the scar on its tail" said justin

the professor picked up the 2 pokemon from there tank's placing them in the arms of the 2 twins along with pokeballs, the torchic pecking jacob in the face causing everyone to giggle.

"finally professor lanky i gave you a new nickname by the way" chuckled the professor

"can i go up and pick the pokemon i want out myself," i asked the professor who just nodded, i felt all eyes in the room fall on me as i walked towards the tanks examining their contents all of the mudkips sat on their hind legs croaking like frogs i thought mudkips were cool but none of them really stood out to me. i walked to the right a bit and examined the tank of fire chicks most of them were sleeping together in a little nest but some were pecking at some corn that was left on the floor for them they were all cute but again none of them stood out to me either so i moved on. the tank full of little treecko's had a slightly higher pane of glass than the others but i guessed that was because they could climb really easily most of the little green lizards were sat in a circle eating berries they all looked fairly normal but towards the back of the tank one of the treecko's was sat on its own hugging its knees and not paying attention to its surroundings from here it looked kind of sad and it was a lot smaller than the other treecko i felt sorry for the little guy and thats when i made my decision. i reached over the small crowd of treecko's and towards the back they all looked up at me including the little one all except from him had a look of hope in their faces right up until i scooped up the abnormally small treecko and pulled it from the tank all of their faces dropped except his whose face wore a look of surprise.

"i'll have this one," i said as the lizard stood up on the palm of my hands where it easily fit.

"are you sure there are others?" questioned the professor which was a weird reaction seeing that he readily gave up all of the other pokemon.

"yes im sure professor why whats wrong with it?" i asked as the lizard started climbing up my arm the little suction cups on the end of its toes tickling me.

"well you see he's the runt of the litter, the one that they kill off if food is scarce meaning he gets less food and as you can see is a lot smaller than the rest." exclaimed the professor

"yeah im sure just because he's the runt doesn't mean he can't achieve greatness," i replied clear annoyance showing in my voice

"ok but he's already got a name its mojo," replied the professor, mojo perked up at the mention of his name from the shoulder he claimed as his own.

"ok then but may i ask why mojo?" i asked stroking the lizards head to calm him

"i was watching austin powers 2 the first time i hand fed him as i had to because his family didn't let him get enough and since i started feeding him i couldn't keep referring to him as an it well any way now you've all chosen you can go," said the professor sighing heavily.

"thanks professor" echoed through the room as the three people left.

"nial ill wait for you outside ok," yelled daisy still walking next to the twins

"ok" i replied.

and like that everyone was gone except the professor and the pokemon.

"nial follow me to my office" boomed the professor as he walked through the door i started after him the sudden movement causing mojo to lose balance and nearly fall off of his perch on my shoulder. i followed the professor through the lab until we reached a small room with big windows and a desk with a computer and lots of papers scattered all over it.

"take a seat nial," insisted birch so i sat down and he sat down opposite me.

"so, have you heard of i/v breeding and e/v training" the professor asked leaning back on his chair.

"yeah, sort of e/v stands for effort value and when your pokemon fights another pokemon it will gain e/v's of a certain type based on the pokemon it fight's and the e/v types are in 6 different categories hp, attack, defence, special attack, special defence and speed and for every four e/v's a pokemon get's they get slightly more proficient in that stat, and i/v's stand for individual values and these are the natural affinities in stats pokemon are born with," i replied while stroking mojo's head which he seemed to enjoy.

"wow im impressed we've got people here at the labs who couldn't go into as much detail as you did their hell there are people here who don't understand what they are," gasped the professor chuckling again

"anyway to why i called you here have you heard of mega evolution?"

"yeah, the thing in kalos where pokemon temporarily evolve into a new form kinda like digimon," i replied wondering why those first 2 questions were relevant.

"well kalos and hoenn are now allied and they have helped us to create mega stones for certain pokemon in hoenn sceptile being one of them," said the professor in a hushed tone as if someone was trying to spy on us.

"that's cool professor but where do i come into this?" i asked scratching my head at the same time

"well for mega evolution to occur there needs to be a strong bond between trainer and pokemon and they need to have produced enough adrenaline for it to occur for example in the heat of battle, thats where you come in we want you to have a mega stone for mojo there and when he makes it to a sceptile and you manage to get him to mega evolve we want to study what is happening ok?" asked the professor opening his drawer and taking out a pager

"yeah sure i'll do it, it seems cool and it will make mojo here stronger" i vowed as the professor started reading through a message.

"great of course you won't be doing this without pay but we'll arrange that another time you better catch up with you friends especially that daisy she want's the d you can tell" smirked the professor as my cheeks went slightly red

"thanks professor but why did you ask me about e/v's and i/v's" i said starting to stand

"ohh just seeing if you were clever enough for the job i would of gave it you it if you got either right but you got both right so that makes you ideal," acknowledged the professor

"won't you need my number to contact me," i asked the professor

"naah the pokedex has a call function thanks anyway and see ya" stated the professor

"bye," i said leaving the room...


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3- the first battle**

i left the lab remembering the way that i came in on my own making it back to the reception in about 5 minutes this lab really was bigger than it looked on the outside when i was about to walk out the receptionist stopped me handed me my pokedex and my trainer card and wished me luck on my journey and said goodbye.

i left the lab looking at my pokedex's box reading the description on the back "the new pokedex 3d pro now offers all of the insight and functions of the old pokedex with the awesomeness of new 3d models of the pokemon and the brand new video call function will leave you dizzy with delight! if you like this then try other products such as the silph scope or the teachy tv mk.9" ahh thats what the professor meant when he said the pokedex had the a call function i thought to my self

"boo!" came a high pitched voice from behind causing me to jump and nearly drop my dex I looked behind me to find daisy doing her big goofy grin with the twins behind her snickering,

"I just lost man points for that didn't I" I sighed looking back at them

"Yup," replied daisy still with her grin on her face

"So what did the professor want then," she asked a look of curiosity coming to her face

"oh i don't actually know if i can tell you," i replied scratching my head underneath my hat

"well you can ask him when you've set that up," suggested justin nodding his head towards my pokedex.

"yeah, sure does anybody wanna battle?" i replied to them with mojo still resting on my shoulder.

"what with that wimp of a treecko of your's, sure at least it'll be free experience for my torchic," chuckled justin.

"not if i have anything to say about it," yelled daisy standing next to me pushing her chest out trying to make herself look bigger

"yeah a double battle does sound like fun," commented jacob pulling out his treecko's pokeball

"so where are we gonna do this then?" i asked the group who'd forgotten that 1 important detail

"errr, i know!" yelled daisy grabbing my wrist and pulling me behind her, the twins looked as shocked as i did when they started following me and mojo let out a groan of surprise and if it wasn't for his special feet im pretty sure that he would have fell off to my further surprise daisy pulled us back into the lab again where by coincidence the professor was standing there.

"hey prof, can me, nial and the twins use the battle facility please," asked daisy giving puppy dog eyes that only worked when a little kid did them

"yeah sure why not," replied the professor "as long as i can watch," he added onto the end showing us the right direction.

we walked through a long corridor decorated with more of mays paintings daisy and the twins chatting to each over "hey professor can i tell them about the mega evolution thing" i whispered just loud enough for him to hear

"yeah sure what ever oh and in regards to that here's the mega stone i forgot to give it to ya before you left last time," he said handing me a small green stone with a dna pattern inside tied to a string, i took the stone and put it around my neck letting it hang their. Next he gave me a stone that had a similar dna pattern on it but rainbow coloured instead of green and slightly bigger than the sceptilite.

"That second stone is your keystone most trainer's entrusted with them find some way of wearing them, like in a wristband or a necklace one person even wore it as an anklet but zinnia was always a bit weird" boomed the professor stopping at a big set of double doors with the rest of us behind him. "So what stage do you want the battle to be set in," asked the professor walking towards a control panel in the wall

"Could we have it randomised please " I asked receiving nods of confirmation from my friends

"Sure thats actually a lot easier, I take it the format is a double battle, will standard gym battle rules be ok," asked the professor looking away from the panel and back at us

"Sure," I replied but everyone else looked confused

"Oh come on you've got to know what the rules are didnt you pay attention in trainer school thats even on the regular curriculum," I sighed looking at each of them for an answer the little green lizard on my shoulder audibly sighing as well. Each of them just shook their heads as if they'd lost the ability to speak I took this as my cue to explain "in gym battles you fight within a set boundary and if your pokemon leaves the boundary then they are disqualified from that round the same goes for if they are unable to fight or if they die. The number of pokemon used in the battle is based on how many gym badges you have and the rules can vary a bit depending on gym leader preference," i preached in rehearsed familiarity. "how did you know that," asked daisy voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"i studied it at school along with pokemon biology and ict," i replied feeling uncomfortable noticing all attention was on me. "well that aside shall we start this battle, the field is ready," boomed the professor gesturing towards the door that opened automatically revealing a forest biome with tall tree's densely surrounding a small clearing with a river running through it at either side of the clearing was a small staircase that led up to a wide platform with a railing around it and a clear view of the clearing in which their was a clear boundary set up but not of the usual white chalk that most arenas used but instead it was marked with grass grown in a rectangle. all of our jaws hit the floor when we first saw it causing the professor to chuckle "that's the exact same reaction that happened the first time i saw it," came a female voice from behind us causing us all to jump and turn around to find the source of the voice.

"may you never told me you'd be visiting," boomed the professor running over and squeezing her in a big crushing hug.

"Need air, cant breathe," may coughed causing her dad to chuckle and put her back down on the floor. "sorry i sometimes forget how strong i am," boomed the professor rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"so this is the new batch of trainers that we'll be releasing into the world then," questioned may looking at us each one by one and smiling when her eyes met me.

"and you must be nial happy birthday by the way," she said smiling at us all once more

"yeah pleasure to meet you, how did you know my name," i replied smiling uncomfortably

"since you'll be helping with our mega evolution research i read your file before coming here and ive got to say the way my dad describes your quite the little genius," she said causing me to blush slightly at the compliment.

"i wouldn't say i was a genius, more i just paid attention at school," i replied trying to cover my blushing cheeks with my hands causing mojo to laugh.

"well anyway enough talk of research, i believe you were about to start a battle mind if i watch," replied may noticing how uncomfortable i was with the attention on me again.

"its fine by me if you guys are okay with it," murmured daisy looking to all of us for confirmation all three of us nodding.

"right then make your way to the respective podiums and me and may here will go to that viewing box over there" said the professor pointing the wall behind us with a big glass box kind of similar to the ones you find at a football stadium. everyone took their position and the professor boomed over the intercom "so just place your pokemon in the little indent on the panel's of your podium,".

we all did so causing a hidden screen in the wall next to us to display our names and pictures of our pokemon the side closest to us saying nial, mojo, daisy and mudkip and a big yellow vs in the middle and on the other side it said jacob, torchic and justin,treecko.

"okay then release your pokemon on the field and when i say go begin,"

"go, treecko," yelled justin releasing his larger gecko out of the red and white pokeball,

"come on out, torchic," yelled jacob releasing the little chicken from the pokeball

"time to shine, mudkip," yelled daisy throwing the pokeball it landing in front of her to show her discoloured mudkip which actually seemed to sparkle as it left the pokeball.

"you ready for this mojo," i asked looking at the little green lizard on my shoulder

"tre, treecko," replied the lizard nodding his confirmation as he jumped off of my shoulder doing a flip in the air and landing bending his knees as he did so.

"okay begin," boomed the professor over the intercom

"treecko use absorb on the mudkip, torchic peck mojo," yelled the twins in unison

"okay mojo use pound on the ground infront of you to jump over the peck, mudkip into the river but stay inside the boundary," me and daisy yelled at our respective pokemon. the torchic charged towards mojo with its beak enveloped in a white glow while justin's treecko charged green orbs in its mouth launching them at daisy's mudkip. daisy's mudkip ran towards the water green orbs flying after it just reaching the water in time for the orbs to miss and go over its head meanwhile torchic was about 1 metre away from mojo when it suddenly leapt forwards, mojo jumped in the air slamming his tail on the torchics head launching him to the other side of the battle field.

"okay mudkip use the current of the river to build your momentum and hit that pesky treecko with a tackle," daisy yelled towards the river "quick counter that with a pound and then absorb it before it can recover," yelled justin for a moment nothing happened and then mudkip jumped out of the river towards treecko at a speed impossible for his species to reach the treecko got into position ready to counter the attack with his tail as mudkip got into range he spun round connecting with mudkips head causing both of them to be knocked back treecko straight outside of the boundary while mudkipped was knocked back into the river a bit dazed meaning the current dragged him out of bounds as well "ahh fuck, good job treecko," yelled justin as he recalled his treecko. "never mind ehh mudkip you did really well take a rest," yelled daisy also recalling her pokemon. "Okay its just you and that runt of a treecko this should be easy, go for an ember," yelled jacob causing his torchic to turn around and face the treecko and shoot little embers towards treecko.

"okay use razor leaf directly towards the ember," i yelled back at mojo making him turn around and launch leaves from his tail the projectiles collided in the air causing the leaves to burn blocking most of the ember's however 1 or to made it through colliding with treecko's chest 1 of them badly burning his chest.

"okay treecko fight through the use quick attack to get close and go for a close range absorb,"

"torchic when it gets close scratch it with your feet,"

the lizard became a green blur as it stopped next to the torchic launching the same green orbs that jacob's had before this time connecting with torchic, breaking up and flowing back into it knitting the flesh on his chest back together however that was short lived as torchic raked his claws down mojo's chest causing him to screech in pain.

"okay mojo, grab the torchic and throw it into the river," i yelled getting overly excited

"wait for him to release you and then use ember to land,"

mojo took the torchic by the wing and threw it and as it happened flame built in the tochics beak as mojo released he launched an ember upwards causing him to be propelled downwards, however he had misjudged the momentum causing the little chicken to crash and scrape it's face against the floor.

"okay torchic get up and charge your ember again but don't release it,"

"okay then mojo be careful i don't like where this is going be careful and just go for an absorb," i replied trying to think about what justin was planning.

mojo launched some more orbs from his tail all of them heading directly towards the torchic

"okay take the absorb but set fire to the particles as they head back towards the treecko,"

"damn," i thought to myself hearing jacobs command this kind of attack would weaken mojo significantly but i just couldn't think of anything to do.

"mojo you need to avoid the absorb," i yelled causing the lizard to look confused almost like he was asking why

"well if they're on fire they'll hurt you more than they're going to heal you just go with your gut instinct," i yelled hoping that my explanation was good enough. mojo seemed to think it was as he turned towards the absorb attack which had just collided with torchic knocking the flames out of his mouth and set the particles treecko made no move to dodge it. 20 meters no movement, 15 metres no movement, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 metre and all of a sudden a pinkish/ purplish beam of energy shot from mojo's mouth directly at the torchic who was too shocked to dodge it. the beam that had little static particles jumping from destroyed the burning absorb and colliding with the torchic knocking it onto its back, the torchic struggled to its knees or whatever they were when static energy charged all over him stopping him from moving and causing him to fall over again.

"torchic is unable to battle nial and daisy win," came may's voice over the intercom.

"well done torchic have a rest now," said jacob holding up his torchics pokeball pressing the white button causing his treecko to disappear in a flash of red energy leaving mojo standing on the battlefield panting when all of a sudden he collapsed. "mojo," i yelled panic in my voice as i jumped over the railing dropping the 6 feet and scooping up the little lizard in my arms "ko, treecko," chirped the little lizard his eyes closing causing him to start snoring. "yes, you did great now you get some rest," i said putting him back in his pokeball all panic in my voice gone.

**20 minutes later**

"that was incredible nial, who knew your treecko could use dragon energy," said daisy as we were all in the labs medical room getting our pokemon checked over by the labs resident nurse joy who had the usual pink hair and nurses costume but used a sylveon as her lab partner instead of a chansey.

"definitely not me," chuckled the professor

"hey prof who were mojo's parent's," i asked wondering how it was possible

"i believe he was donated by a trainer who said a milotic had gotten his sceptile pregnant and he couldn't look after it,"

"wait but milotic can't learn it either can it," i replied frustration clear in my voice

"not usually but the elders in a milotic family learn it if they make it over 100 years old," replied may who was carrying cups of tea for all of us

"oh really, thanks for the tea by the way," said justin who had just broken away from a conversation with his brother who was still bitter about losing the battle and would talk to no one but justin.

"yeah, brendan helped me catch one of these and it was its 100th birthday last week," said may

"ahh okay that makes sense now," said daisy who was now pouring 5 sugar pouches into her tea

"here you go nial i must say you're quite the talented trainer," said may handing the brew to me.

"thank you but you're making it sound like i did all the work it was all mojo," i replied taking a sip out of the cup i wasn't really the biggest fan but i didn't want to appear rude

"speaking of mojo," said nurse joy leading the little lizard out of the treatment room and also handing pokeballs to everyone else.

"he's fully recovered but refuses to go into his pokeball for some reason," said the nurse her sylveon licking her hand as she took a seat.

"hey bud whats wrong," i asked mojo letting the little lizard climb up my leg and onto the table.

"tree," it yelled at me pointing at the pokeball and shaking his head and then pointing at me and nodding. "you dont want to go in the pokeball and you want to stay out here with me," i questioned causing mojo to cheer in glee and nod "fine, but be on your best behaviour," i said as the little lizard took a sip of my tea seemingly loving it and chugging the rest of the cup making him burn his mouth. "your meant to drink that slowly," i chuckled offering him some milk for his mouth him gladly accepting it. "well if everything is in order you lot best be off and i want to hear great things you hear me," boomed the professor

"and i better get to my rounds checking on and feeding the pokemon," said nurse joy and may in unison causing each over to laugh.

"bye professor, bye may, bye nurse joy thank you all," we all said leaving the room as we left the lab i sighed in relief as the sun was setting i had spent near enough an entire day in the lab and i took the first step of the rest of my life.

…..

_**and thats the first battle over and done with and mojo can use dragon energies be prepared to meet some new characters in the next chapter and before you all get pissed off at me i know milotic learns dragon breath as an egg move instead of by growing i changed it big whoop! review if youre enjoying the story or if you arent but only if it is constructive criticism any way tune in next time for "the party!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

"so bud ready to leave," i asked the little lizard sitting on my soldier

"TREECKo," replied mojo nodding to emphasize his point

"okay lemme just call my mom and tell her i'm going," i said checking my pockets for my phone

"damn cant find it," i said worry beginning to set in.

"find what?" said daisy from behind me

"my phone could've sworn that i had it on me," i said wondering why she was already back from her house

"maybe you left it at home," suggested daisy who was now cooing at her purple mudkip

"maybe i did meh looks like we get to tell mom face to face how fun," i sighed at the lizard who was now chattering with the mudkip

"mind if i tag along," added daisy

"naah its fine,"

"okay then lets go," said daisy marching off in the wrong direction

"errm daisy its the otherway," i chuckled at her as she passed me huffing in frustration

"i knew that i was just testing you," she yelled her face going slightly red

"okay then if were quick we may be able to make oldale by nightfall," i said as i started off in the direction of my house.

we walked for about half an hour before we reached my house.

"well here we are come in if you want to," i said to daisy as i went to open the door.

"thats strange its locked," i said pulling out my key

"why's it strange," asked daisy looking at the flowers that were growing in my front garden

"well my mum doesn't start work until 6 and its only 1 now," i said as i turned the handle to find the room quite dark.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday," came a chorus of voices from within the room as the lights went on revealing a lot of my friends all laughing at the look on my face.

"all of this for me," i asked still fairly surprised

"yeah its not everyday that you turn 16 is it," chuckled my mother from the centre of the group

"thanks everyone," i gleemed as the music was turned on.

" SEXY AND I KNOW IT," blasted from the speakers as i went towards my school friends.

"Hey nial happy birthday," said a girl with black hair and dark clothes and black lipstick accompanied with black lipstick.

"hey lilith how are ya," i asked giving her a hug as i did so.

"pretty good you gonna introduce me to your new friend or what,"

"yeah, lilith this is daisy, daisy lilith," i said gesturing to each person respectively

"pleasure to meet you," said daisy enthusiastically

"same," replied lilith with a sigh

"so where'd you guy's meet," asked lilith grabbing a drink from the table

"at the lab like 3 hours ago," i said counting back the hours on my fingers to make sure i had it right

"and you've already brought her back to the house huh, my god you do work fast barely legal and you've pulled on your first day," chuckled lilith elbowing me in the ribs causing me to blush slightly.

"hey stop that its not like that," i replied putting my hands on my cheeks to hide the redness

"i know i'm just kidding go on enjoy your party, get drunk" she said handing me a cider while she took a big swig of her own

"okay she seemed nice," said daisy as lilith made her way to the middle of the room and started dancing.

"i don't think that's the word i'd use but she is a good friend," i replied looking around the room to see who else my mother had invited.

"no way tom you made it," i said spotting my best friend from kanto across the room

"well it's kind of hard to refuse when your mom flies over on a fearow to fetch you," he sighed as he gave me a high five.

"she didn't did she," i laughed as i introduced tom to daisy and walked around the party thanking everyone for coming and generally enjoying myself and after about 30 minutes of awkward conversations…

"PARTIES ROCKIN IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT," blasted into the room

i immediately moved to the makeshift dance floor that had been set up in the living room and started dancing rather embarrassingly. some may have described it as dad dancing but it happened and i didn't mind the attention on me for once after about 3 minutes of dancing i went back to my friends who were all applauding jokingly.

"what the hell was that," asked daisy stifling a laugh while handing me a drink

"Well whenever that song comes on he insists on dancing," chuckled lilith who was standing next to her.

"why," daisy who now failed to stifle her laugh and burst out.

"at first it was to make people laugh but then it developed into a habit it's one of the things that makes me, me," i said as my breathing had returned to normal.

"oh do you all have little quirks like this," asked daisy who was sipping at her own cider clearly not a fan.

"well she goes all googly eyed when she see's a fairy type," i chuckled pointing towards lilith.

"is that a problem, last i remembered you did the same for ice types," chuckled lilith back in a mock serious tone.

"so what if i love ice types, didnt you try to steal a marill from the zoo on of our school trip's," i said in a similar tone not able to hold it much longer we both burst out laughing.

-.-.-.-.

"Mad'm, research is going ahead as planned," barked a man wearing a green tuxedo with a huge pair of golden feather's crossing over each other stitched onto the back as well as a small t on the front his green hair falling to his shoulders.

"good see to it that it doesn't take too long i find myself getting impatient already," purred a feminine voice with a strong european accent, it was impossible to see the figure who the voice belonged as they were shrouded in an unnatural cloud of darkness full form hidden from sight.

"yes mad'm permission to leave," barked the man this time saluting.

"permission granted, now go my pet and make sure somebody brings me a dedene wrap i find myself rather hungry," purred the figure shrouded in the black fog.

the man walked out of a huge pair of double doors onto the deck of a huge ship in the sky only being held up by balloon's. the man let out a sigh of relief as the doors closed behind him he always hated reporting to the boss. the only reason he kept doing it as he hated the punishment for not following orders more many men had "fell" overboard from 50000 feet in the air everyone down below assuming they had fallen off of their flying pokemon. the man walked across the deck of the ship towards the over end of the ship towards the kitchen's.

"you their take the boss her dedene wrap and don't keep her waiting," barked the man at a chef who was cutting up little strips of yellow meat.

"yes general giova… wait sorry general gustav," said the man saluting

"were you about to call me giovanni," asked gustav rubbing his chin, he really needed to have a shave

"yes, sir i'm an ex rocket and you look like my old boss," said the grunt who was now slightly trembling with fear

"wanna know why i look like him, he was my brother, now take the boss's order and don't get me and that low life mixed up again otherwise ill throw you overboard myself," barked the man whose rage was slowly building.

"yes, sir" said the grunt running out of the door silver platter in his hands

"why are grunts so dum," said gustav to a spearow that was now sitting on his shoulder eating bird seed out of his hand

-,-,-,-,-,

"bye everyone thanks for coming and thankyou for the presents," shouted my mother out of the door as most of my friends left the party only tom, daisy and lilith left behind.

"so shall we open some presents then," i said looking at the pile that was left behind by the party goers.

"im eager to see what you have as well," said lilith who was now very drunk she really couldn't handle her alcohol.

"thanks for helping me organise this daisy," said my mother who was now sitting on the sofa after quickly tidying up.

"you helped organise this, how do you and mom even know each over," i asked rubbing my head underneath my hat which was surprisingly not itching me yet.

"didnt you know, i work with daisies mother, i knew you'd try and leave the same day as you got your pokemon so i asked her to bring you back here," said my mom shrugging

"yeah about that, here's your phone back but i wasn't sure on how to get you home without arousing suspicion," said daisy chucking my phone at me mojo caught it for me inspecting the device.

"when did you take that i didn't even notice," i replied putting a game on for mojo to enjoy while we talked

"while you were focused on battling jacobs torchic," she replied smiling.

i shrugged it off knowing that daisy wouldn't have kept it even if she did take my phone and turned to the big pile of presents on the floor.

"to nial,from lilith," i read aloud the label from a present wrapped with the logo of my favorite band printed all over the paper.

"this ones from me (hiccup)," hiccuped lilith falling asleep on an air mattress that had been set out for her.

i ripped open the paper to find a 50 pack of pokeballs "thanks lilith, these'll be really useful," i yelled picking her up in a crushing hug.

"yeah, i knew you'd like them now lemme sleep," she said eyelids barely staying open.

"okay which one next ahh maybe this one," i said picking a purple box with loads of mean look symbols all over it.

"im guessin this ones from you tom," i said chuckling as i lifted the lid.

"yup, you know me to well," said tom yawning, causing him to look like a slowpoke.

within the box was a tent as well as a sleeping bag, a flint and steel and a pillow.

"thanks bro, did everyone know i was going to start training," i asked while picking up the tent's box and looking at it.

"yeah, you're so predictable," said tom now sitting on the air mattress set up for him too.

"don't know whether thats a compliment or an insult," i said as i carefully placed the tent back in the box with the rest of the camping supplies.

"well anyway thanks for the present tom," i practically yelled causing lilith to groan and grab her head like a psyduck.

"i got you a little something too son," said my mother handing me a small package from her pocket.

"you didnt have to mom you already gave me 3000 poke to start the journey," i replied still accepting the small package from my mothers hand.

"it's just a little something to remember us by," she said as i opened the box to reveal a locket, i opened the locket to see a picture of my mother, my little sister and my farther in one half and an empty slot in the other.

"thank you mom ill make sure to keep it safe," i chirped giving my mother a big hug.

"you'd better mister otherwise ill kill you," she laughed back while letting go.

After about ½ an hour of opening present's receiving mostly small training supplies or the odd piece of clothing or two i was left with one big package to open. "hmm wonder who this one is from, it doesn't have a label," i said examining the package.

"maybe its inside," suggested daisy who apart from my mom was the only other person awake.

"well there's only one way to find out," i said as i tore into the paper to reveal a brown box with the world fragile printed all over it.

"hmm curious well open the box then," said my mother who was now also preparing to go to bed leading the evil raticate up the stairs.

i carefully opened the flaps at the top of the box and revealed a transparent cylinder with a blue base and a blue lid with a pokeball in the top and inside the cylinder was a padded cushion with an egg inside. on the front of the cylinder was an envelope.

"who sent you an egg, you must have some good friends," sighed daisy who was also getting tired.

"no idea but i'm guessing it'll say in the envelope," i replied still feeling very awake.

i ripped the envelope open to reveal a card inside i opened the card and started reading.

"to nial, happy 16th birthday you can finally start training so i sent you an egg of one of your favorite pokemon from when you lived in kanto with us, from your best friend adam," i read aloud while daisy sat there getting a closer look at the egg.

"whose adam," said daisy losing interest in the egg again.

"only my best friend from my kanto days i've seen him once in four years but we have kept in touch ever since," i explained.

"what's in the egg," asked daisy through a yawn.

"well you'll just have to find out when you travel with me," i replied smiling

"wait i can travel with you," daisy practically yelled in excitement causing lilith to groan in her sleep.

"yeah why wouldn't i let you," i replied moving the egg case to a safer location.

"i have trouble making friends, fucking south park convincing our generation gingers have no souls," daisy replied

"well anyway i better get going meet me at the entrance to town tomorrow at 8 and be on time please," daisy said rising to walk out of the door.

"yeah okay then see ya would you like me to walk you home," i asked rising to open the door for her.

"no thankyou i only live 10 minutes away from here and i live on a main road so ill be, fine see you tomorrow and get some rest," said daisy walking out of the door i watched her walk away until i couldn't see her anymore and then closed the door.

"okay mojo time for bed,"...

**and so ends another chapter you'll just have to wait to find out what the pokemon is as always leave a review if you can be arsed and i'm open to any suggestions about fan characters if you leave one in a pm or a review and i'll be sure to message you when a chapter with your character in is posted so until next time byeeeeeeeeeeeee !**


End file.
